


Unsent Letters

by shinyyy18



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV), Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyyy18/pseuds/shinyyy18
Summary: Name: Unsent LettersWords count: 1848Pairing: Machida Keita x Akaso EijiWarning: Fic viết về Machida và Akaso, KHÔNG PHẢI về Kurosawa và Adachi, cần cân nhắc trước khi đọc
Relationships: Machida Keita/Akaso Eiji, 赤楚衛二/町田啓太
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Unsent Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Trong một lần vô tình thấy được comment của một bạn viết rằng: "Hết phim rồi chắc anh lớn cũng không like post của em bé nữa đâu", mình thực sự xót lắm. Bản thân mình đã có một thời đi theo một OTP rất nhiều năm, để rồi sau đó tan vỡ đau đớn, nên mình hiểu rằng mình không nên đi vào ngõ cụt đó nữa. Nhưng trong cái livestream trước tập cuối ngày hôm đó, ánh mắt của anh lớn dành cho em bé là rất dịu dàng, dịu dàng lắm, và cách trả lời anh của em bé cũng rất ngoan ngoãn đáng yêu nữa, cộng thêm việc tiếc nuối vì phim vừa hết, và cũng do chiếc comment mình vô tình đọc được. Từ đó, mình viết nên những dòng này, cho hai người mình yêu thương thật nhiều.
> 
> Khuyến khích nghe [Lại Gần Hôn Anh - Bằng Kiều] khi đọc.

**Em**

  
Gặp em vào một ngày cuối thu. Em ngoan ngoãn chào anh, bẽn lẽn như một con thỏ con lạc mẹ. Anh cười chào em, và em cũng đáp lại anh bằng một nụ cười tươi sáng như ánh nắng dịu dàng trong tiết mùa thu trong veo.

Và giây phút ấy, anh thấy dường như mình đứng không vững rồi em à.

Anh yêu nhất những đôi mắt biết nói. “Em cám ơn anh”, “anh là tốt nhất”, em thường nói với anh những điều như thế chỉ bằng đôi mắt tròn xoe đáng yêu của em. Yêu nghiệt là em, giết người không dao là em.

Nhưng thực lòng anh muốn, hôn lên đôi mắt ấy biết bao.

Anh mượn vai diễn của anh, để được cùng em, cùng nhau, chúng ta trải qua những ngày thanh xuân đẹp nhất đời anh. Những khoảnh khắc ấy, đôi mắt, bàn tay, giọng nói, đôi môi, nụ cười, tất cả của em, đều thuộc về anh.

Anh được trở về tuổi đôi mươi, trở lại những tháng ngày mà con tim có thể đập loạn nhịp cả lên chỉ vì nụ cười của một người. Anh chỉ không ngờ rằng, người đó là em.

Thương em, là điều anh không thể ngờ  
Ngàn nỗi nhớ, cũng không thể ngăn trái tim

Anh bối rối. Không biết đó là anh hay chỉ là vai diễn của anh. Anh không hiểu. Rằng đó chính là em hay đó lại chỉ là người tình bé nhỏ trong vở diễn của chúng ta.

Hư hư thực thực.

Mỗi lúc em ngước nhìn anh, rồi em bật cười vì những câu đùa hay những cái nháy mắt của anh, em ghé vào tai anh nói nhỏ những điều đáng yêu, em gọi tên anh bằng cách dễ thương nhất em có thể làm, em nắm chặt bàn tay anh hơn mỗi khi em có ý muốn ra hiệu. Anh yêu tất cả những điều ấy, những điều thuộc về em, những điều em chỉ làm cho riêng mình anh, chỉ riêng anh mà thôi.

Anh nhớ em ngay cả những khi chỉ vừa gặp nhau. Anh len lén tìm em mỗi khi đến phim trường.

Anh còn giả vờ NG để được cùng em thêm lần nữa. Em biết đó là lúc nào mà phải không. Khi em đưa đôi tay mềm mại ấy vòng lên cổ anh, khi đôi mắt của em không còn trong veo như ngày đầu gặp anh, khi anh cảm nhận được con tim của em muốn hòa làm một với anh, anh đã run rẩy trong hạnh phúc.

Đôi mắt ướt nước ấy khi anh quỳ xuống trước mặt em. Khoảnh khắc ấy, anh hít một hơi thật sâu, không hề cố ý theo vai diễn, vì những điều anh sắp nói đây, là những điều anh thực lòng muốn được nói với em.

“Anh muốn từ nay về sau, luôn được ở bên em mãi mãi”

Giọt nước long lanh từ đôi mắt em rơi xuống. Em nói “Vâng” bằng tất cả những gì em có. Tim anh dường như không thuộc về anh nữa, anh sợ anh sẽ làm ra điều gì kì lạ mất thôi. Chúng ta vẫn còn đang diễn, anh tự nhủ như vậy. Là em vẫn đang diễn với anh. Chúng ta đang diễn xuất với nhau.

Anh nắm lấy bàn tay em. Và em siết lấy bàn tay anh. Cho dù là diễn, cho dù là giả, cho dù thế nào, giây phút đôi tay chúng ta siết lại này là thật.

Em hay nói anh rằng, anh và vai diễn ấy, dường như là một. Một con người hoàn hảo không tì vết, một con người dịu dàng tinh tế, một con người hòa nhã đáng yêu.

Người thương của anh, tất cả những điều ấy, chính là vì em.

Dù là thật hay là giả, là đời hay là diễn, anh vẫn muốn bảo vệ cho em, anh vẫn muốn được ở cùng em, anh vẫn muốn được chọc ghẹo em.

Anh vẫn muốn, được yêu em.

Anh yêu em. Nhiều hơn những gì anh tưởng tượng.

Anh muốn chạm vào em.

Anh muốn hôn lên đôi mắt của em.

Anh muốn siết em trong vòng tay của anh.

Anh muốn cùng em.

Anh thương em. Rất nhiều.

**Anh**

  
Ngày gặp anh, em ngượng lắm chỉ biết cười thôi. Anh cao lớn thật đấy, nhưng lại cười với em rất hiền.

Một người anh lớn thật tốt.

Cuối thu rồi, trời lạnh lắm. Anh luôn nhắc em mặc áo ấm, có khi lại giành việc của staff để mang áo cho em. Em nhớ rồi mà. Em ăn cơm chưa ấy hả? Em ngủ dậy là chạy tới phim trường ngay, không kịp ăn rồi. Thế là anh kéo em đi ăn ngay lập tức.

Ngoại trừ ba mẹ em, anh là người đầu tiên làm như vậy với em.

Nhưng anh kỳ quái lắm. Lúc thì quan tâm em như thế, lúc thì giỡn em không nể nang gì cả.

Anh hay chọc ghẹo em lắm, hết ép em vào tường, lại thì thầm những điều vô lý với em, rõ ràng là đang quay hình, lại nháy mắt cợt nhả với em như thế. Làm em nhịn không được cười ngượng, em chẳng thèm diễn theo anh đâu, tất cả đều là do khuôn mặt em tự như vậy đấy.

Mỗi lần lại gần anh, con tim em không hiểu sao lại trở nên rối loạn. Em sợ lắm.

Em thấy mình không nên như vậy.

Anh là anh, là người anh lớn cười hiền và đáng yêu của em. Em không nên như vậy.

Nhưng sao con tim em lại hành động như thể nó không thuộc về em vậy.

Anh cười với em, hay là với người tình 7 năm của anh. Anh nhìn em, hay là nhìn tiểu yêu kiều bé nhỏ tự ti của anh.

Em là em, em không phải là vai diễn ấy.

Người ta khen em, vì em diễn chuyên nghiệp. Em hóa thân vào vai diễn như thể đó là chính em vậy.

Vì em yêu nghề diễn. Mỗi khi diễn, em muốn được hóa thân vào nhân vật một cách hoàn hảo nhất. Em yêu diễn xuất rất nhiều.

Nhưng hôm nay, nó lại có thêm một động cơ khác mất rồi, em thậm chí còn không nhận ra.

Đó là để em được cảm nhận những cảm xúc của anh dành cho em một cách rõ ràng nhất, mỗi khi anh chạm vào em.

Những khi gần nhau, anh dịu dàng như cơn gió hạ. Anh nhìn em bằng đôi mắt đầy tình sắc, anh ôm lấy em như thể sợ em chạy mất. Tim em run rẩy trong vô thức, em đã rung động vì anh mất rồi.

Nhiều lúc, khi ở nhà một mình, em bật cười khi nghĩ đến những điều ấy.

Và sau đó, nước mắt em rơi.

Em muốn đôi mắt chứa đầy tình yêu đó, là tình yêu dành cho em, chỉ cho em mà thôi, em muốn những ham muốn của anh, tất cả đều là em.

Khoảnh khắc em bật khóc và đáp lại anh rằng, em đồng ý ở bên anh mãi mãi, tất cả đều xuất phát từ con tim bé nhỏ và đột nhiên lại trở nên quá yếu đuối của em.

Em yêu anh, hơn những gì em tưởng tượng.

Em thương anh, bằng cả con tim của em.

Làm thế nào, để em chạm đến con tim của anh đây? Làm thế nào, để anh nhìn thấy được cái cách mà trái tim em, đang đập loạn nhịp vì anh đây?

Nhìn em đi, chạm vào em đi, hôn em đi.

Yêu em đi.

**Em**

  
Thiên thần bé nhỏ của anh.

Anh sợ mình sẽ làm em bỏ chạy mất.

Những ngày cuối cùng thật đáng sợ. Sẽ không được gặp em nữa sao. Anh bạo gan đến gần em, để ghi nhớ mùi hương của em.

Anh chỉ làm được như vậy.

Anh bị trói chặt chân tay rồi.

Anh không dám làm em sợ.

Đoạn tình này, lẽ ra không nên có.

Anh yêu em, là điều không nên làm.

Bóng hình em, anh chôn sâu trong đáy lòng.

Anh mượn cảnh quay cuối, để tự nói với bản thân, rằng cũng như vai diễn ấy, anh đã trót yêu em mất rồi, điều đó là không thể chối cãi.

Và cũng chỉ đến đó mà thôi.

Lưng chừng cơn mơ. Anh ôm lấy bóng hình em, và rồi nó tan biến vào hư không.

Khoảnh khắc nhìn em rời đi, tim anh nghẹn thắt lại.

Người yêu dấu, anh yêu em, rất nhiều.

Nhưng anh không thể nói ra. Anh sợ làm vương lên đôi mắt yêu kiều sự sợ hãi, sự ghê sợ. Anh không muốn tình yêu này làm cho thiên thần của anh run sợ.

Em xinh đẹp như cơn mơ. Một giấc mơ anh không thể chạm lấy.

Anh vẫn sẽ yêu em, cho đến khi không thể nào yêu được nữa.

Anh yêu em. Anh yêu em. Anh yêu em.

Thương nhớ của anh, đều dành cho em, người yêu dấu của anh.

**Anh**

  
Đôi tay em run lẩy bẩy. Em chạm vào anh. Anh đang khóc.

Em muốn được hôn anh. Em muốn an ủi anh. Em muốn, em muốn anh.

Và, cắt.

Hết thật rồi sao.

Anh cười với em, ôm lấy em, anh khen em.

Rằng em vất vả rồi, cám ơn vì những ngày tháng qua làm việc cùng nhau, em thật sự rất giỏi, rất tốt, là một chàng trai vô cùng quý giá.

Nước mắt em lại rơi mất rồi.

Anh lại cười hiền với em, hỏi rằng em buồn lắm sao, anh cũng buồn quá, bây giờ anh em mình chẳng còn được gặp nhau nữa rồi.

Chẳng còn được nói yêu anh, nói thích anh, nắm tay anh, chạm vào anh, say mê anh như thế này nữa.

Anh vỗ vai em, rồi đi tới chào mọi người.

Em đứng đó, không làm được gì nữa. Đầu óc em không thông suốt nữa. Cho tới khi staff đến tặng em bó hoa màu cam, anh cũng được tặng một bó hoa nữa, rồi anh quàng vai em cùng nhau chụp tấm hình kỉ niệm, cho tới khi em bước lên xe, cho tới khi chiếc xe rời đi, em không còn nghĩ được gì nữa.

Từ giờ về sau, em sẽ chôn chặt ước muốn ấy mãi mãi trong lòng.

Người yêu dấu của em, như thiên thần từ trên cao, mãi mãi không thể chạm vào.

Nụ cười ấy, ánh mắt ấy, mãi mãi không thuộc về em.

Đã từng là của em.

Đã từng là của riêng mình em.

Làm thế nào, để anh nhìn em như thế lần nữa.

Trái tim này mãi run rẩy và loạn nhịp vì anh.

Từ này về sau, sẽ chỉ là mình anh mà thôi.

One winter night,  
2020.12.26


End file.
